No soy impulsiva
by Nadeshiko HH
Summary: "No soy impulsiva", se lo había repetido durante las últimas quince horas… más bien desde el día anterior, después de leer en un mail que ella le había enviado antes de partir, la última frase era: "hasta luego… p.d. deséame suerte".


Hola.

En fin creo que este oneshot trata de dos temas poco comunes (puede que lo correcto sea poco gustados). Pero a mí me gustan y no resistí el deseo de hacerlo para dedicárselo a una persona muy especial, Valkyrie, y más aún porque me dio ánimos para hacerlo. Justo ahora me pregunto si realmente creíste que lo haría. En fin cariño espero que te haya gustado.

**Disclaimer: Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**No soy impulsiva**

"No soy impulsiva" "No soy impulsiva", se lo había repetido durante las últimas quince horas… más bien desde el día anterior, después de leer en un mail que ella le había enviado antes de partir, la última frase era: "hasta luego… p.d. deséame suerte". Al terminar de leer su siguiente acto fue iniciar una búsqueda en la red de todo lo relacionado a ese torneo de futbol que se jugaba en Europa, se felicitó por tener buena comprensión del inglés, de lo contrario hubiera sido más complicado. Horas después, ya de madrugada, se encontraba comprando un pasaje de avión a una remota ciudad de la península ibérica con escala en Ámsterdam. Había gastado sus ahorros, esos que tenía reservados para el primer pago de su propio apartamento. Por años soñó con tenerlo; desde niña, había creído que era la cúspide, la prueba irrefutable de que había logrado la madurez y, sobre todo, su independencia… Y ahora, a sus 23 años, gastaba sus ahorros, el fruto de su trabajo de más de cuatro años, en un viaje que dos días antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado. Esa misma tarde se encontraba corriendo por las salas del aeropuerto de Tokio para iniciar su travesía. Aún le preocupaba no llevar el equipaje adecuado, no había tenido la precaución de consultar que tipo de clima encontraría, sabía que se trataba de una ciudad cerca del mar, al menos así le pareció en google maps, tampoco es que hubiera tenido tiempo de empacar y prever mucho. Luego de abordar el avión trató de dormir pues tenía por delante quince horas de vuelo para llegar a Amsterdam, pero estaba tan inquieta, incluso confusa, por su forma de actuar que no lo consiguió; y entonces se propuso pensar detenidamente sobre lo que la impulsó a ir al otro lado del mundo para ver un partido de futbol. Tenía que haber una razón lógica, ella no era una chica superficial –pese a lo que les pareciera a algunos de sus compañeros del canal de televisión donde trabajaba como presentadora–, tenía que encontrar el motivo que impulsaba su actuar, lo lograría a pesar que las azafatas la interrumpieran para ofrecerle suvenires, relojes, cámaras, dulces y otros artículos que se vendían en el avión; aunque los relojes los encontró bonitos y a buen precio pensó que tenía que ser precavida con el dinero, después de todo no sabía cual sería su situación cuando volviera, en el trabajo no tenía periodo de vacaciones ni permiso para ausentarse; pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso, ya se encargaría de convencer a su jefe que ese viaje fue por una emergencia, luego se preocuparía por encontrar un buen pretexto.

"No soy impulsiva", se volvió a repetir, esta vez lo susurro en voz baja, después de todo quién de los que la rodeaban entendería japonés. Sonrió porque apenas era consciente que había estado preocupada por lo que pensaran los demás a su alrededor si la escuchaban. Quince horas de meditación y solo tenía claro que quería ver un partido de futbol. Sacudió la cabeza, se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. Debía ser un desastre, llevaba veinte horas usando la misma ropa, jeans índigo, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de lino color azul, después de todo era primavera, aunque el clima era algo fresco para su gusto; buscó con la mirada el señalamiento de los servicios, hasta ese momento se percató de lo impresionante que era el aeropuerto de Amsterdam, ya había escuchado por sus compañeros del canal de tv que era de los mejores y más bonitos del mundo. Cuando los escuchaba conversar de sus experiencias en el extranjero, siempre se decía que cuando viajara disfrutaría cada detalle. Volvió a sonreír por su actitud y se dispuso a hacer un recorrido mientras esperaba la hora de su próximo vuelo; mas primero encontraría los servicios para mejorar su apariencia.

.-.-.-.-.

Revisó su correo nuevamente, había algunos mensajes pero no el que contenía la respuesta que esperaba. Quizá fue pretensiosa al esperar un mensaje especial, se hubiera conformado con algunas palabras de ánimo. Seguro que de momento ella tenía cosas más importantes y respondería más tarde, después de todo no habían pasado dos días desde que le envió el mail. Quizá debió informarle de su llamado a formar parte del equipo nacional en cuanto ella misma se enteró, pero le parecía tan increíble que decidió esperar, creía que en cualquier momento le informarían que habría un corte y que ella estaba contemplada para abandonar la concentración, se esforzó como nunca en los tres días de entrenamiento previos al viaje para obtener provecho de eso antes que la invitaran a abandonar las instalaciones del centro de alto rendimiento, después de todo entrenar con las campeonas del mundo era también un gran honor y una formidable experiencia para cualquiera. Incluso en el aeropuerto caminó desconfiada, esperaba que justo antes de abordar el avión le dijeran que no tenían su pasaje. Se sintió más segura hasta que, después del largo viaje, al fin se había instalado. Cuando descansaba en su habitación luego de la cuarta sesión de entrenamiento, se decidió informarle la buena nueva, dudó en si sería más conveniente una llamada, o quizá un mensaje. Un mail le pareció más adecuado por ser más extenso. Antes de escribirlo, mientras consideraba las frases adecuadas se cuestionó, como ya lo había hecho antes, qué la hacía sentirse así: abrumada, confusa y con una necesidad de alcanzar algo que no sabía definir. ¿Por qué era tan complicado decirle la noticia? A su hermano le informó sin mayor ceremonia, para él, como exjugador, significaba mucho que su hermanita tuviera semejante logro. Pero con ella… ni siquiera eran amigas cercanas, prácticamente solo conocidas; y aun así pensaba que sería lindo que la animara. Después de todo era su primera convocatoria a la selección nacional y si tenía suerte jugaría algunos minutos. Sabía que sus posibilidades de ser titular eran escasas, prácticamente nulas, en el equipo nacional japonés jugaban algunas de mejores jugadoras del mundo; y su posición, contención, estaba más que cubierta. Sin embargo se trataba de un torneo amistoso y el director técnico querría ver jugar a las nuevas. Tenía esperanza en eso. Le envió un mail donde le contaba lo emocionada que estaba, aun si lo más probable fuera que se quedara mirando el partido desde la banca. Pero eso fue hacía casi dos días. Pensó entonces que mencionar lo de la banca pudo ser un error, quizá por eso ella consideró que no era importante y ese era el motivo por el que aún no respondía.

Suspiró, quizá una llamada hubiera sido más conveniente… o solamente estaba esperando demasiado. Buscó en el historial el primer correo que le había enviado y su respuesta, la verdad eran mensajes bastante impersonales. Leyó todos los que se habían escrito hasta la fecha, no es que fueran muchos, apenas unos cuantos; y siempre el mismo trato casi formal, casi amistoso, donde le hablaba de los entrenamientos y los partidos, y ella le respondía con amabilidad y a veces le contaba alguna anécdota del programa de televisión en el que trabajaba. Dejó de leer, suspiró nuevamente, sonrió recordando el momento en que la conoció casi ocho meses atrás. Estaba entrenando con el equipo cuando ella se presentó acompañada por un tipo castaño que cargaba una cámara, las interrumpieron, preguntaban por Signum Wolkenritter, la contratación estrella del equipo, era extranjera y una de las mejores delanteras del mundo. Ya se habían acostumbrado al alboroto que causaba la extranjera entre los fans del equipo, la mayoría de los medios locales que cubrían deportes ya le habían hecho entrevistas y reportajes; y justo cuando pensaba que el furor había pasado, apareció ella preguntando por la delantera sueca. Al principio no le prestó atención, en ese momento era más importante continuar con el entrenamiento, pero Subaru, una compañera que conocía desde que jugaban en el instituto, le insistió en que fueran a ver lo que pasaba. Ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaría aun antes de verlo, pero Subaru era una especie de fan de esa presentadora. Mientras caminaban por las canchas de entrenamiento Subaru le contaba que veía su programa todos los días, aunque no entendió qué exactamente hacía esa chica en un programa de variedad matutino. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver la forma en que Signum ignoraba a la presentadora, ya sabía que eso pasaría, la delantera sueca era amable y buena compañera pero las relaciones públicas no eran lo suyo precisamente. Al principio solo la ignoró, y ante la insistencia de la presentadora se excusó haciéndole entender de manera tajante que no comprendía japonés, cuando la presentadora intento llamar su atención hablando un, a penas aceptable, inglés, Signum siguió insistiendo en que no lo entendía tampoco… –algo totalmente falso, pues cualquiera que conociera su trayectoria sabía que había jugado en USA durante tres años antes de ir a Japón–. Al principio parecía que allí había terminado la historia de la presentadora dentro de las instalaciones de entrenamiento del TSAB femenino de Uminari; y en ese momento lo agradeció porque necesitaba centrarse en el entrenamiento para poder afianzarse su titularidad en el equipo. Mas al día siguiente, y para sorpresa de todos, la presentadora volvió acompañada del camarógrafo y del presidente del equipo, que suspendió momentáneamente el entrenamiento para presentar a la señorita Takamachi Nanoha, luego anunció que la presentadora acompañaría a Signum durante varias sesiones de entrenamiento para hacer un reportaje que se transmitiría en televisión. Algunas de las integrantes del equipo lo encontraban divertido, Subaru estaba extasiada de tanta emoción; y algunas otras, incluyéndose, veían un contratiempo tanta distracción. Sin embargo, ahora tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa semana. Aunque al principio pensó que no era lo más adecuado, pues a ella le gustaba ser profesional y tomar en serio los entrenamientos, mas al final fue una buena experiencia. Sonrió recordando y decidió que dos días era muy poco para tener respuesta, no iba a revisar su correo hasta el día siguiente por la noche. Por el momento lo mejor era hacer caso a su compañera de habitación que le recomendaba apagar la laptop y descansar, el día siguiente era muy importante como para llegar desvelada a su primer partido con el equipo nacional.

.-.-.-.

Al fin se encontraba en la terminal de autobuses de la capital de ese país ibérico. Seguía pensando que trecientos euros para un trayecto en taxi de no más de veinte minutos era un costo demasiado alto, era casi el mismo costo de un boleto de avión a la costa; pero también pensaba que llegar sana y salva a su destino era una ganancia invaluable, después de todo era pasada de media noche y fue un suplicio hacer comprender su destino a los despachadores del servicio de taxis, y considerando que había varias terminales de autobuses era afortunada de encontrarse en la correcta. Aun así vio curioso que anunciaban que contaban con asesoría multilingüe para prestar sus servicios. Compró su boleto para la primera corrida a la ciudad costera donde se jugaba el torneo, el autobús salía hasta las seis a.m., hubiera deseado salir antes pero no había otra opción. Se dirigió a una de las máquinas de café y luego se acomodó en los asientos de la sala de espera, le restaban unas tres horas antes de abordar el autobús; consultó el mapa en su Tablet, serían unas tres horas y media del trayecto. Se recargó pesadamente en el respaldo y súbitamente sintió que su cuerpo le reclamaba por la falta de descanso, sentía tensión en el cuello y tenía espasmos en los brazos y las piernas. Masajeó un poco el cuello al tiempo que lo movía y estiraba, tomó su café y dio un sorbo. Luego tomó la Tablet para buscar información del torneo, el calendario de juegos era confuso, no especificaba la hora exacta y la sede en que se jugaba cada partido, para colmo había tres sedes. Ni siquiera había una página oficial del torneo. Suspiró, estaba harta. Llevaba más de un día de trayecto, estaba a punto de llegar al que se suponía era su destino y aún se sentía lejos… y sobre todo, se sentía perdida. Cerró las páginas con los resultados de su búsqueda y abrió su correo, releyó el mail en el que le informaba de su convocatoria para el torneo amistoso, por un momento evaluó si debía contestar. Suspiró. Ella le envió el mail hacía dos días, y una duda la asaltó: ¿por qué había tardado tanto en contarle? Por lo que sabía de cómo se manejaban esas cosas –y aprendió bastante gracias a su aventura con el TSAB de Uminari precisamente –, a ella debieron avisarle de la convocatoria al menos una semana antes de la concentración. Y entonces: ¿Por qué tardo más de una semana en decirle la noticia? Súbitamente se sintió más cansada aun, se pasó las manos por la cara queriendo retirar la maraña de dudas que la abatían con pesadez. Después de todo no eran muy amigas, así fuera importante no estaba obligada a informarle siquiera, quizá por eso tardó tanto en contarle… Se sintió torpe por su proceder, definitivamente debió responder el mail en lugar de abordar un avión rumbo a Europa. Se inclinó hacia enfrente tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, se sentía abrumada. "¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo? y ¿qué voy a hacer cuando la vea?" se preguntó... se plantaría frente a ella y le diría: "hola, en cuanto leí tu mail, vine desde Japón a ver el partido porque soy una loca impulsiva". Bufó con hartazgo, encontraba que su comportamiento no tenía sentido. Se reacomodó en su lugar buscando más comodidad. Permaneció un rato mirando la pantalla en negro de la tablet, buscando en ese espacio una respuesta, después de unos minutos de solamente ver vacío, vino a su mente el día en que se conocieron. Fue un día de bastante estrés en el trabajo, un lunes, luego de la tradicional junta de los lunes por la mañana; más bien por la madrugada, el jefe insistía en hacerla antes del programa; y encima tenían que preparar lo relacionado al programa antes de la junta. Todos llegaban cansados y distraídos, y que decir del programa, estaban aun más distraídos; pero era el jefe y había que obedecer. En fin, que ese lunes propuso al jefe entrevistar a una delantera extranjera que jugaba en el equipo de futbol femenino local. No sabía nada de soccer, aun menos del femenino; pero era algo novedoso y según Vice, un camarógrafo amigo suyo que fue el que le dio la idea, la liga profesional femenina estaba tomando algo de importancia, tanto que el canal acababa de comprar los derechos de transmisión de los partidos del equipo de la ciudad. A decir verdad le sorprendió que el jefe aceptara con algo de emoción. Inmediatamente después de la transmisión del programa salió acompañada por vice y su cámara rumbo a las instalaciones del TSAB de Uminari –así era ella, le gustaba poner manos a la obra lo más pronto posible–. Cuando llegó se encontró con que la jugadora sueca era menos que inaccesible, aunque había otra jugadora extranjera, una italiana muy guapa y por un momento tuvo la intención de pedirle la entrevista a esa otra y pasar de largo con la sueca; incluso podría resultar más atractivo para para presentar en el programa, pero lo de la sueca era un reto y ella lo iba a conseguir. Hasta cierto punto comprendía el rechazo del que era objeto, después de todo era ignorante de todo lo relacionado al futbol soccer, hasta esa mañana ni siquiera sabía que había una liga profesional femenina en Japón y seguro sería una distracción. Durante esa semana se integró a los entrenamientos del equipo, hizo cuanto pudo para seguirles el paso, pero después de la primera sesión de entrenamiento, que trataba de acondicionamiento físico, ya estaba molida y le temblaban las piernas; para entonces Signum se podía considerar libre de ella. Allí fue donde la conoció, a ella y a su amiga, Subaru, por ser de las jugadoras más jóvenes fueron comisionadas a acompañarla; aunque su percepción le indicaba que hicieron de sus anfitrionas porque eran muy amables. Le gustó su carácter maduro y su trato amable, aunque a veces tenía los arranques de la inconsciencia propia de su edad –sin embargo eso también le agradaba–, y admiraba la forma en que persistía para ser mejor cada día. Cuando se presentó creyó que era extranjera por su nombre y aspecto, le sorprendió lo bien que hablaba japonés, mas inmediatamente supo que era japonesa de nacimiento, su aspecto era porque sus padres eran Suizos. En esa memorable semana, y en su compañía, aprendió un poco sobre futbol, la organización el equipo y las reglas; a fin de cuentas el futbol era algo así como su trabajo, cada quien tenía que contribuir haciendo lo que le correspondía para alcanzar una meta; igual no siempre se conseguía el triunfo, pero incluso así se podía aprender de las derrotas… Y sobre todo que quienes juegan lo hacen porque les gusta y disfrutan jugarlo… –quizá en eso era diferente a su trabajo–. Recordó la expresión de su rostro cuando jugaba, siempre era de lo más concentrada, como si no existiera más en el mundo; pero por encima de esa concentración había una felicidad pura y espontánea. A fin de cuentas esa experiencia fue divertida, y gracias a ella también fue agradable.

Sonrió, se reacomodó en el asiento. Calculó otra vez el tiempo que le restaba y pensó en que, luego de instalarse en el hotel donde había reservado, tendría tiempo para descansar un par de horas y tomar un baño, luego de eso estaría lista para hacer lo que había venido a hacer desde tan lejos: ver un partido de futbol.

.-.-.-.-.

Durante el calentamiento repasó mentalmente las indicaciones tácticas, debía estar preparada por si entraba a jugar. No había mucha asistencia en el estadio, ni siquiera una tercera parte, aun así el partido sería transmitido en televisión. Sonrió pensando en que su hermano debía estar en vela esperando la transmisión, después de todo en Japón debía ser casi media noche… Y quizá ella también estaría frente a la pantalla esperando a que iniciara el partido –y probablemente la decepcionaría cuando viera que estaba en la banca–, se frotó el rostro para apartar la tristeza que sintió por sus pensamientos. Había cambiado luego de conocerla. "¿Por qué juegas futbol?", le había preguntado, en ese momento solo atinó a responder que porque le gustaba, tuvo la impresión que ella quedó poco convencida con esa respuesta pero la acepto sin más. Más tarde, en el último día en que hacían el reportaje, cuando todos se habían ido, le dijo algo que la desconcertó: "Debe ser maravilloso cuando juegues porque te gusta en lugar de solo buscar probarte a ti misma y a los demás que puedes ser buena jugadora"; en ese instante se sintió confusa y hasta molesta, pero ella tenía razón. Después del retiro prematuro de su hermano, sentía que debía alcanzar todo lo que él había logrado y más: conseguir hacer una carrera intachable y llena de triunfos. Era por él y por sí misma. Su hermano la animó a seguir su propia carrera, disfrutar de sus propios logro… a fin de cuentas él también tenía razón. Tal vez no había cambiado del todo, pero ahora jugar tenía un nuevo significado, indiscutiblemente ahora lo disfrutaba más.

.-.-.-.

Cómo podía ser tan complicado hacerle entender al tipo que atendía la taquilla que quería un boleto en zona preferente...

Estaba a buena hora, después de todo dar con el estadio no fue mayor problema que desembolsar setenta euros para pagar un taxi, además de conservar buena actitud con todo. Cuando lo pensó un poco se dijo que no importaba el lugar, una vez adentro del estadio podría moverse a donde quería.

–Nanoha, ¡que sorpresa verte aquí! –la llamó en japonés una mujer rubia y ojos borgoña al tiempo que se acercaba. Se trataba de otra de las jugadoras extranjeras que jugaban para el TSAB de Uminari, una italiana muy guapa.

–¡Fate-chan! –Nanoha hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo a la rubia, luego se percató que Fate estaba acompañada por un hombre moreno alto, de no más de treinta.

–¿Te enviaron de la televisora?

–Nah… es decir –vaciló un poco–. Yo… vine a apoyar a las chicas. –Decidió ser sincera, después de todo no había motivo para avergonzarse, aunque la rubia parecía algo confundida por su respuesta. –¿Vas a jugar?, Fate-chan.

–Oh, no. Soy espectadora. –La confusión de Nanoha debió ser muy evidente–. Vinimos de vacaciones –explicó la rubia al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la del moreno–. Estamos de luna de miel. Este es Chrono, mi esposo –La rubia se sonrojo al decir lo último. Con ese sonrojo se veía más hermosa aun, pensó Nanoha, estaba segura que cuando se retirara del futbol la rubia podría hacer carrera en la televisión. Era evidente que el hombre no comprendía japonés, pero cuando escuchó su nombre debió adivinar que se trataba de una presentación y ofreció su mano a Nanoha.

–¡Felicidades!…. Oh… un placer –respondió Nanoha, y antes de estrechar la mano del moreno hizo una reverencia.

–Nanoha, ¿ya tienes entrada?

–Ese es el plan.

–¿Por qué no entras con nosotros? –ofreció la rubia, mostrando varios boletos.

–No quisiera molestar, Fate-chan.

–No molestas. Además son cortesías, Signum no los dio, parece que al final su familia no pudo venir… y eran casi una docena –la rubia dijo lo último entre risas.

Nanoha pensó que no estaba de más aprovechar las entradas de la sueca para apoyar a Japón… No sabía que el partido sería Japón contra Suecia, y enterarse le produjo cierto placer pensar que sus compatriotas le patearían el trasero a Signum y su equipo. Apoyaría como nunca a su país. Curiosamente había adquirido cierta afición por ver los partidos, después de conocer a las jugadoras y aprender algo de las reglas, resultaba entretenido ver al equipo local y apoyarlo. No fue consciente en qué momento se convirtió en una especie de cita ir al estadio a verla jugar. Al principio sentía curiosidad, le recordaba un poco a ella misma en un momento de su vida en el que creía que debía trabajar sin descanso para probar que era capaz, tanto como sus hermanos; recién ingresaba en la universidad y había conseguido trabajo como presentadora, se esforzaba al máximo y sin descanso. Consiguió algunos logros de los cuales sentirse orgullosa y también una fractura de nariz y varios hematomas, que le impidieron trabajar por meses, gracias a un desvanecimiento por agotamiento crónico; en ese tiempo fue frustrante, y temió que su carrera terminara allí –y por un motivo tan tonto–, sin embargo los días que estuvo hospitalizada le sirvieron para meditar. Después fue más consciente del cuidado de su salud y de lo que haría en el futuro, además no siempre sería joven para continuar haciendo lo que hacía actualmente. Ella se esforzaba al máximo en cada entrenamiento, igual que otras –y eso fue lo que en un principio llamó su atención–, pero ella se sobrepasaba entrenando más horas, y lo que más que desconcertarla le producía preocupación era que al final percibía un dejo de frustración en su rostro. En esos primeros días, mientras la observaba entrenar sintió deseo de algún día verla feliz y disfrutar de jugar. Hasta el momento no tenía claro el motivo de ese deseo.

Cuando entraron al estadio todavía se encontraban calentando, enseguida la busco; allí estaba con la casca de entrenamiento puesta. No la perdió de vista mientras buscaban los asientos, siempre con su expresión concentrada. Se acomodaron cerca de los túneles de salida. Cuando las jugadoras comenzaron a recoger los balones y accesorios de entrenamiento, echo un vistazo a las gradas, vio un grupo con banderas de Japón y vistiendo camisetas azules; se reprendió mentalmente por no conseguir una camiseta del equipo nacional japonés antes del partido, sería lo primero que haría saliendo del estadio. Cuando la vio acercarse al túnel no resistió el impulso de llamarla.

–¡Teana!

.-.-.-.

Parecía que iba a llover, tendría que cambiar su calzado. Era molesto jugar con lluvia, pero aun así no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar. Lo había pensado, luego del partido le escribiría un mail para contarle lo que ocurriera, quizá para ella no fuera relevante, pero de todas formas quería compartirle su alegría, estaba decidido: se arriesgaría. Se dirigía a túnel que conducía a los vestidores cuando la sorprendió que la llamaban de la tribuna… y allí la distinguió. No podía creer que se encontrara allí, justo frente a ella. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde la barrera se lo permitió.

–¡Teana! –la llamó Nanoha.

–Nanoha… ¡viniste! –Apoyó las manos en la barrera buscando acercarse más. Nanoha hizo lo propio y casi instintivamente rozo los dedos de Teana, y le sorprendió agradablemente la sonrisa nerviosa que Teana le brindo como respuesta a la caricia.

Y Nanoha al fin lo supo, la razón para su forma de actuar en los últimos tres días, su urgencia por estar allí, apoyándola.

–Teana, yo… vine a desearte suerte.

Ese día Teana entro de cambio al minuto 85, toco el balón dos veces, y una fue para dárselo al contrario, casi les cuesta una anotación en contra, se ganó una amonestación luego de jalar de la camiseta a Signum… pero recordaría ese partido como el mejor que hubiera jugado, sobre todo porque fue el primero de muchos en los que ella, Nanoha, estaría apoyándola.

* * *

Sé que la pareja es poco común, pero debo confesar que me gusta, claro que no tanto como el nanofate, pero quería hacer algo lindo de esta pareja. Espero que si bien no les guste al menos les haya distraído un poco y al menos leyeran hasta el final. Gracias por leer .


End file.
